Clean up
by cam94509
Summary: T.K./Kari Pairing. What would happen if, just as everything was starting to get fixed, another catastrophy rocked the digital world, this one of a brand new type? Season 3 crossover, although not until very late in the story.
1. The Dance, Part one

The dance, part one.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! IF YOU THINK I DO, THEN YOU'RE A STUPID IDIOT! Ok, that was fun.

A/N: This is why you don't let me write digimon fanfics. I'm proud of this… so I really shouldn't say that.

_RIIIIING_  
Kari checked the caller I.D, and then picked up the phone eagerly.

"Hi T.K!" _I wonder if he's going to… no, no, I shouldn't get my hopes up. _Kari thought.

"Hey Kari."

"What's up?"

"Um…" A pause. _Maybe I was right… or his phone could have gone dead. _

"You still there T.K.?"

"Yes. Kari… I wanted to ask you to the school dance tomorrow. As a date, you know?"

_Did he just ask… YES HE DID!!!_

"I thought you'd never ask"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, T.K."

"I'll see you there, Kari." He sounded relieved, and also extremely excited.

The Next Day:

T.K walked into the school, all the while looking for his date. _Grr…I couldn't find her in this crowd. Oh wait, there she is! _

"Hey Kari!" He called out over the crowd.

He saw her turn around, notice him, and then push her way through the crowd to him, and then stood next to him.

"Hey, T.K! I'm glad to see you didn't chicken out or anything". She said playfully.

"Who's calling who a chicken? I got up the courage to ask you out, remember?" He said, nudging her gently, "And then you replied 'I thought you'd never ask', as if you'd been waiting for me to ask. Yet you never even got up the courage to ask me."

"I'm calling you a chicken, T.K. You left me waiting for like a minute while you tried to get up the courage to ask AFTER you called me. How long did you wait before you even dialed my number?" She replied, still flirtatious.

"Alright, so it took me about a while, but… at least **I** actually got around to asking eventually." T.K smiled slyly as he said this.

"I was just waiting for you to ask" she replied

"Yeah right, chicken".

"Your right, T.K., I am a chicken. Of course, that makes you SERIOUSLY messed up, since your dating a farm animal"

"Yeah, you're such an animal, Kari".

Just then, the gym doors opened, and the crowd of impatient teenagers began pushing toward the door.

A/N: Did you like it? Please give me constructive criticism and the like. REVIEWS, PLEASE!


	2. The Dance, Part two

The Dance: Part 2:

Disclaimer **I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! IF YOU THINK I DO, THEN YOU'RE A STUPID IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!** … Sorry, that's just too much fun to resist.

_I'm glad Davis isn't here. It would be hard to deal with him right now. I'm going to have to deal with him eventually, but tonight, it's just me and T.K._ Kari thought. The others, minus Ken and Yolie, who were also here, were in the digital world, trying to clean up the mess that had been during the last few months. (A/N: Yes, the end of that sentence is passive, and I'm not sure about the rest of it. Sue me :P) ____________________________________________________________________

T.K's POV:

The first few songs were boring. Just normal music. No slow songs.

"What's up?" I asked, worried by Kari's silence.

"Nothing. Just thinking"

"About?"

"Well… being glad Davis isn't here, for one. Its going to be hard to break the news to him, and it would be harder yet having him hitting on me constantly, and two, thinking about recent events."

Then, the voice of the D.J. came on, saying that the next song would be a slow song, and the music changed. "Kari?" I asked

"Of course" She responded.

I put my arms on her shoulders, and we danced, or more swayed, to our own personal rhythm.

When you're dancing with someone, it's hard not to notice everything about them. Even if you've spent years learning not to notice them. Like how cute she was. And how beautiful her reddish-brown eyes were. I pulled her to me, and she moved closer, holding me as tightly as I held her.

"Kari, I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"Not as much as I love you" she whispered back playfully.

"Oh, yes I do"

"Oh no, you don't" She wagged her finger back and forth "And you're a lair about it, too"

"You're the lair. You couldn't possibly love me more than I love you."

She giggled.

The dance continued much like that, either talking, playfully flirting, or dancing and whispering to each other.

Over all, a wonderful time. When I had to leave, I kissed her on the cheek. "Kari, I love you" I whispered. And then we parted for the night.

It was one of the only times we would have together under such innocent circumstances for a long time. Having to constantly save two, not one, but two worlds does that to you.

When I got home, I had a message from Davis on my answering machine. Apparently, they had heard rumors of digimon stampeding, and other weird things happening. I called him up, just to get his mom telling me that he was asleep. I told her to tell him that I got his message, and that I would be in the computer lab tomorrow.

Then I got of the phone, and murmured to myself "Sometimes, I wish I didn't have to keep cleaning these messes up."


	3. Conversation

Chapter 3: Conversation

Yes, I know, my story is slow, and my chapters are too short... Sorry, my writers block is AWFUL.

Almost forgot.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, IF YOU THOUGHT I DID, THEN YOU'RE A STUPID IDIOT!

Hey, should I stop doing that? That is, the stupid idiot part.  
______________________________________________________________________

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Hey, T.K" Cody said as we entered the elevator.

(A/N: Watch episode one of the first series if you don't know what I'm talking about. Its not very far in at ALL.)

"Hi Cody. Hi Yollie." I said.

"Somebody is more awake than usual." Cody remarked.

(A/N: Yes, I know, T.K. is always wide awake in the series. Thing is, no teen is EVER awake when their walking to school… Unless they just nearly got run over by a car. Then they are wide awake.)

"Yes."

"Care to say why?"

"I danced with Kari"

"Kari and T.K., sitting in a tree –" Cody began

"Grow up, Cody!"

"-K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Either that, or shut up, that would work too."

"-First comes love, then comes marriage-"

"Really, Cody, you are SO immature"

"- Then comes baby in a baby carriage"

"At least the baby isn't coming first."

"T.K., depending on your definition of 'love'-" Yolie started to say

"UGH! I didn't mean THAT!" Cody said.

"Maybe you should think before you start making fun of me." T.K. laughed "Oh, and thanks, Yolie"

"No problem. Just remember it next time he starts doing that to me and Ken."

"Will do. See you later, I see Kari."

And with that, I ran off to greet Kari.

A/N: Yes, I know. My chapter was ONE conversation long. Trust me, its better this way. If I try to write too much at any given time, it REALLY doesn't work so well… I really enjoyed conversation though.


	4. Love and hatred, Part one

Chapter four: Love and hatred, part one

A/N: Hey, should I make my chapters longer? I can turn them out faster this way, but I'm not sure I want this to be 643,234,234 or however many chapters long :P Originally, this was one and a half chapters, all of a chapter titled "Kari" and half of one titled "Davis".

Disclaimer: **I KNOW THAT YOU'VE MOST LIKELY ALREADY FIGURED THIS OUT: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, AND IF YOU THINK I DO, THEN YOU ARE A STUPID IDIOT!** Lol.

"Hey Kari." I yelled to her exuberantly.

"Hi T.K., you seem happy today" She responded, clearly just as glad to see me.

"Yeah. Two guesses why." I winked as I said that.

"Does it have to do with me?" She asked, feigning being shy.

"Huh… yeah, I think so."

We both laughed.

I said "Here's what you get for getting it right" and kissed her on the cheek. We laughed again.

"Hey, don't I get to kiss you? She asked, feigning outrage.

"I don't know… I wanted to kiss you again"

"Here, we'll compromise" She said, and pecked me on the lips. We laughed yet again.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt, but you two are going to be late if you don't pick up the pace!" I heard Ken shout.

(A/N: Before anyone starts yelling at me, yes, I know, Ken doesn't go to the same school as the rest of the digidestined.)

"Thanks, Ken" I said half-heartedly.

Kari blushed as Ken walked away, and said "I forgot we weren't alone".

"Yeah, me too." I said, taking her hand in mine.

And we walked to class together, hand in hand.

I noticed that Davis saw us walking together. I noticed that he looked hurt. But I didn't want to tell Kari. It would have made her feel bad. It certainly didn't make me feel GOOD about myself, but really, I knew that that was stupid. After all, Kari liked me. She DIDN'T like Davis, or at least, not like that. If anything, I was making it better for him, right? He would be rejected less often if it was harder for him to find the courage to hit on her. And besides, why should I have cared how Davis felt about this? It wasn't any of his business, really. And I had no idea what I would say to Kari, if I would want to say anything at all. No, best to let him feel his pain without attracting any undo attention.

Or so I thought. I didn't think about it for long enough to realize he'd be angry, and that he might not take that all of the anger out on me. Luckily, he knew better to take it out on Kari, at least. Because, if it had come to that, then I know I would have been angry at him, too, rather than just pitying him, and it might end up in a fistfight. This would have been bad, since broken bones make working together harder than just petty jealousies, which are bad enough.

But enough about what I didn't know.

We got to class on time, although just barely.

Ken essentially told me "I told you so" before he walked off to class.

And then, I realized that this period was going to be awful. Davis, Kari, and I ALL had this period together.

Which meant I would have to deal with Davis.

Which I desperately didn't want to do. I didn't want to start a fight.

But I had to.

A/N: In the T.V show, at least in the English version, T.K, Kari, and Davis all have the same algebra class. We learn this in the episode where Kari goes to the dark ocean. Want proof? Look it up on youtube, it's the thirteenth episode. Word doesn't like the fact that I start sentences with "Which" a lot.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I want to know what you think!


	5. Love and hatred, Part two

Chapter four: Love and hatred, part one

A/N: Hey, should I make my chapters longer? I can turn them out faster this way, but I'm not sure I want this to be 643,234,234 or however many chapters long :P Originally, this was one and a half chapters, all of a chapter titled "Kari" and half of one titled "Davis".

Disclaimer: **I KNOW THAT YOU'VE MOST LIKELY ALREADY FIGURED THIS OUT: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, AND IF YOU THINK I DO, THEN YOU ARE A STUPID IDIOT!** Lol.

"Hey Kari." I yelled to her exuberantly.

"Hi T.K., you seem happy today" She responded, clearly just as glad to see me.

"Yeah. Two guesses why." I winked as I said that.

"Does it have to do with me?" She asked, feigning being shy.

"Huh… yeah, I think so."

We both laughed.

I said "Here's what you get for getting it right" and kissed her on the cheek. We laughed again.

"Hey, don't I get to kiss you? She asked, feigning outrage.

"I don't know… I wanted to kiss you again"

"Here, we'll compromise" She said, and pecked me on the lips. We laughed yet again.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt, but you two are going to be late if you don't pick up the pace!" I heard Ken shout.

(A/N: Before anyone starts yelling at me, yes, I know, Ken doesn't go to the same school as the rest of the digidestined.)

"Thanks, Ken" I said half-heartedly.

Kari blushed as Ken walked away, and said "I forgot we weren't alone".

"Yeah, me too." I said, taking her hand in mine.

And we walked to class together, hand in hand.

I noticed that Davis saw us walking together. I noticed that he looked hurt. But I didn't want to tell Kari. It would have made her feel bad. It certainly didn't make me feel GOOD about myself, but really, I knew that that was stupid. After all, Kari liked me. She DIDN'T like Davis, or at least, not like that. If anything, I was making it better for him, right? He would be rejected less often if it was harder for him to find the courage to hit on her. And besides, why should I have cared how Davis felt about this? It wasn't any of his business, really. And I had no idea what I would say to Kari, if I would want to say anything at all. No, best to let him feel his pain without attracting any undo attention.

Or so I thought. I didn't think about it for long enough to realize he'd be angry, and that he might not take that all of the anger out on me. Luckily, he knew better to take it out on Kari, at least. Because, if it had come to that, then I know I would have been angry at him, too, rather than just pitying him, and it might end up in a fistfight. This would have been bad, since broken bones make working together harder than just petty jealousies, which are bad enough.

But enough about what I didn't know.

We got to class on time, although just barely.

Ken essentially told me "I told you so" before he walked off to class.

And then, I realized that this period was going to be awful. Davis, Kari, and I ALL had this period together.

Which meant I would have to deal with Davis.

Which I desperately didn't want to do. I didn't want to start a fight.

But I had to.

A/N: In the T.V show, at least in the English version, T.K, Kari, and Davis all have the same algebra class. We learn this in the episode where Kari goes to the dark ocean. Want proof? Look it up on youtube, it's the thirteenth episode. Word doesn't like the fact that I start sentences with "Which" a lot.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I want to know what you think!


	6. Digital World

Chapter 6: Digital World

A/N: Well, I really don't have much to say. Wonderful. Thanks to alienstarship for telling me about my misspelling in CH. 2. Actually, I'd like to know whether or not this chapter makes any sense what-so-ever.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Digimon. Hey, guess what? For those of you poor fools who didn't already know that, I'm not going to call you an idiot this time! After all, I shouldn't insult people just because they are stupider than me. :P lol.

"Well, since Davis isn't coming, I guess we probably should go now." I said, "Unless we are waiting on one of the older Digidestined?

"We are. Izzy is going to be coming with us… He wants to see if he can figure out what's going on." Ken said.

"Well, besides you, he's probably the one who's most likely to figure that out" I remarked.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Izzy panted, having just run down the hallway.

"That's alright, at least you're here." I replied.

"Where's Davis?" Izzy asked

"He left" Kari answered.

"Why?"

"Long story, and I don't think any of us want to tell it right now" I said, and then, trying to change the subject so that I didn't have to explain almost everything that had happened over the past few days, "Anyway, we have something to investigate, let's get going".

"Right, then I'll just keep my curiosity in check until someone will explain it. Let's go!" And so saying, Izzy held up his digivice to the computer, and was pulled into the digital world.

Then, the rest of us followed after. One moment, we had been in a schoolhouse. Now, we were out in the open. "That's always so disorienting…" I muttered to myself. "Wait, where are we? I thought I had seen most of the digital world!"

"I don't recognize this place either" Izzy said.

Cody sounded a little less surprised "You know how we said that 'weird things were happening in the digital world?' This is one of them placed that never existed before are showing up, and others seem to be moving around. Some places are disappearing entirely, just to show up half way across the world from where they were. Other weird things include digimon spontaneously stampeding, and also spontaneously stopping, and just a whole bunch of other weird things."

Our digimon had shown up in the time it had taken us to have this conversation.

"So, Izzy, got any theories yet?" I asked

"Nothing yet, I haven't had much time to think yet." Izzy replied. "Actually, I may have one. You guys remember the diagram with the lines? You know the worlds?"

(A/N: I can't remember which episode this was, but its Izzy's explanation about the worlds colliding.)

"Yeah…" I said. "What does the collision between worlds have to do with this, though?"

"Well, what if you had a world of pure chaos?"

"That doesn't make any sense, Izzy."

"I think it makes perfect sense, T.K… What if one of those 'lines' wasn't so much a line as a blob? Maybe a 'world precursor' or something? If it lacked order, it might cause really random things to happen here! Thus the weirdness. And the seeming randomness"

"Huh, you might be right… What do we do then?"

"Well, I think eventually, things will settle down. Since nothing is 'real' about this 'chaos world', or at least, nothing is continuous, we might just make sure nothing breaks too badly, and make sure that its not something worse."

_Wonderful. We just wait as chaos ensues. Isn't there something we can do?_

My fist clenched involuntarily, but Kari noticed. I heard her move up beside me quietly, felt her put an arm around my shoulder, and then heard her whisper "What's wrong?"

"Just waiting things out goes against the grain." I whispered back.

"Oh, so is THAT why Davis stormed off!" Izzy laughed. "No wonder! You two are together, and by the way Davis acts towards Kari…" Izzy laughed again, suddenly getting it.

"Seriously? I thought I was going to have to explain everything that happened over the last few days for this to make any sense! Anyway, we really don't know where we are, so let's head back, try to figure out what to do over the weekend, and then come back on Monday. Maybe we can get the rest of the group to join in, too." I said, hoping that we could do something.

"Right." The rest of the group said, more or less in unison.

Then, we turned around, and looked at our entry point, which still had a T.V. showing the computer lab in the real world.


	7. Weekend

Chapter 7: weekend

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEH DIGIMANZ!!!!111

A/n: I'm currently on chapter 24. Yes, you read that right. Chapter 24. Sadly, I lost chapter 7 earlier. For any of you wondering, chapter 24 is titled 'treatable.' Yep. Try to figure that one out. If any of you can guess... I'll accuse you of stalking me. Because there is no way in hell you can guess whats going to happen in the next 17 chapters.

Especially since things are about (when I say about to, I mean exactly 10 chapters from now) to change. Radically. But enough of me showing off about everything, and time for me to write the chapters that were lost when my laptop crashed... I wished I'd had those chapters on a flash drive!!! BTW: This chapter is a quick replacement for a chapter that was lost earlier, that means its going to SUCK! If I get my laptop up and running, I'll post the original.

Back in the real world:

As we were leaving the computer room, I noticed Kari seemed distracted.

"Kari, what's up?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"What if there _IS_ nothing we can do?"

"There has always been something before, why shouldn't there be now? We've saved two worlds, twice? Why would the third be any different?"

"We've never faced an enemy like this before, T.K. You can FIGHT something that's living. You can REASON with something that has a will of its own. But an inanimate object? There is no way to fight, it will continue plowing right through. You can't reason with it, it doesn't think. "

"Kari, we'll figure something out. We always have. We always will. Besides: There is no reason to worry about whether or not it can be done. We'll give it all we've got, we'll leave no stone unturned, and if that doesn't work, then we'll face that when its time."

"T.K... Thank you."

"For?" I was confused. What did she have to thank me for.

"For alot of things. First, caring enough to ask whats troubling you. Second, for saying that. You are right. There is no need to worry about what can't be done, only what can be. And so we will do what we can, and no more, and no less. Third... for being wonderful."

I smiled. "We should be getting home."

"Aren't you going to be a gentleman and offer to walk me home?"

"Sure, Kari."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say 'Do you want me to walk you home?'"

"Do you want me to walk you home, beautiful?"

"Sure!"

And I took her hand, and walked her to her home. Just before we reached it, I sighed.

"I guess I have to leave now." I said.

"Yes... Sorry."

"I'll call you tommorow, first thing."

"I'll probably wake up at 1 AM, and wait till 8 and think you've forgotten."

"Me? Forget? You are more likely to!" I nudged her playfully.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to... And if you don't stop arguing, I'll kiss you."

She smiled. "I wouldn't want that, you know."

"Of course not, you hate me."

We both laughed.

A/N: For those of you who haven't figured this out yet, T.K, and Kari are both 7th graders. This means they are either 12 or 13. I'm writing from relativly late in the school year, so they are both 13.

Please tell me how much this chapter sucked by reviewing it. Anyway, the next one is better, becuase the original chapter is written down.


	8. Plans

Chapter 8:

Plans:

A/N: For the recent reviewer who asked: Yes, they are just play fighting. I'm willing to answer questions if you write them in the form of a review with what you think of the fanfic. So write those blasted reviews! I got more than 20 visitors today, but only one review!

Currently, you are probably wondering if I should have rated this K. I'm right, you just don't know it. Yet.

Drat, I lost part of this chapter, too. I'll rewrite it. Oh: I just bookmarked the first episode of Digimon season two on Youtube. Simply put, I've watched it almost enough times to memorize it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Woot for obvious disclaimers!

Saturday Morning: 6:00 AM:

"Hey, mom, I'm going to call Kari."I said.

"Uh... Isn't it a little early to be doing that? Why would you want to call her now?"

_Shoot_. This was going to be awkward. Now I had to explain.

"I promised to call her." I stammered.

"Why? Are you two dating or something?"

_And she thinks she's joking. Didn't think that would work. _

"Um... We're probably about to be."

She was startled by this. _I KNEW she was joking. Shoot._

"I really don't know if that is something you should be doing at your age."

"Mom, I'm not a little kid any more."

"Fine, but you have to wait until at least 8:00 to call. She and her family might not be awake yet."

_I doubt SHE isn't awake yet, she probably is waiting impatiently, pacing back and forth _I thought _But I can wait... I think. _

"Fine."

**Kari's Point of View. **

7:45

_Why hasn't he called yet?_ I thought. _Its not like I'm not awake..._

"Waiting for someone to call?" Tai asked

"Yes. Is it any of your business?" I asked.

"Why are you being so touchy?"

"None of your business"

"Are you dating someone or something?" _He thinks he's joking._

"No, but I will be soon"

A little surprise, and then...

"Who."

"Promise you won't be aggressive towards him."

"Who is he, first."

"You know him. And you HAVE to promise."

"Davis?"

"No." I shuddered.

"Who then."

"Promise?"

"Fine."

"T.K."

"Grr... OK, I promised. Although you are a little young"

"I'm 13, Tai. I'm not a child any more."

"Fine."

(A/N: and here begins the part of the chapter that was written on paper rather than recited from memory.)

T.K's POV:

8:00:00 (Hours:Minutes:seconds) AM

I pressed call.

It never even rang.

"Hi, T.K!" She practically SANG. "What took you so long."

"Mom wouldn't let me call 'till 8."

"How much does your family know about US?"

"Kari... One: My MOTHER. Not my family. My mother and father are divorced, and Matt lives with Dad. Two: I told her what was going on."

"Sorry... I forgot."

"Not a problem. You weren't thinking."

"Anyway, do you have anything planned for today?"

"No. Are WE about to?"

"Well, that's kind of up to you..."

"Of COURSE I'll go out with you." And then, "Oh shut it, Tai." A pause, I assume Tai was saying something._Oh, wonderful. Tai is going to kill me. I thought._ "No, Tai, you PROMISED" She said. "Oh come on. You know its not like that. Right, whatever. I'm setting up a date here, go away, Tai."

"Wonderful. And now Tai is going to kill me." I said.

"Actually, I made him promise earlier that he wouldn't be aggressive towards you, but he is a little over protective. Anyway, where would you like to go?"

"To the beach, perhaps?"

"Then we can get lunch." She added.

"Then we can go down to the park." (A/N: The park doesn't exist in cannon as far as I know. BTW: The school is VERY close to the beech. Like, I think its one traffic light or perhaps two away.)

"Sounds good to me. Where do we meet, and when?"

"Let's meet at the school, and... As soon as possible."

"Sounds good to me!" She said, sounding almost as excited as I felt.

A/N: This chapter has random authors notes inserted throughout. So I don't have AS much to say. In fact, I'm not sure I have anything to say.


	9. Date

Chapter 9: Date

A/N: You know, you should never right something with themes that you don't want the youngest person in your household to read. My little bro is currently trying to get his hands on my journal, because he wants to read my fic. It's really kind of sad, because if I thought he was old enough to read some of my later chapters, I would find it flattering. Note: This chapter was lost when my computer crashed, but I believe its all on paper. BTW: I seriously thought about bringing up Davis's noodle cart at some part, and I may do that in chapters 9 or chapter 11. It wouldn't be a major change, and it would be funny. I found another way to close a window after I started writing this chapter. Luckily, I had just saved.

Chapter 22 will be titled "Program."… If you guess exactly what it is about, you ARE a stalker. Because there is no way in hell that you're going to figure out what the program is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. More to the point, I'm not sure if I wrote these chapters, or my subconscious wrote them to yell at me for all my stupid mistakes… Lol.

I actually met her slightly before we got to the school proper, which was a source of a little consternation to us both. After all, it's hard to claim that you are more eager than the other when you can't even figure out who would have gotten to the school first.

But I was glad to see in. And in my joy, a single round of playful teasing seemed irrelevant. And besides, she was ahead of me. So I guess I would have been on the receiving end of the teasing.

"Hey, Kari!" I called, trying to get her attention.

She turned around, grinning. I'm sure I was grinning, too. She was still somehow irresistible, smiling as she was.

I sprinted over to her, and she to me. We stopped when we were about a foot apart.

"You look cute today... Not that you don't always."

She blushed.

"You're even cuter when you're blushing."

She blushed even redder, and responded "Thanks... But in comparison, my cuteness has nothing on your hotness"

It was my turn to blush.

"Even when you ARE blushing!" She said.

I blushed still redder.

We both laughed, then embraced. When we released one another, I was holding only her right hand.

Then, we walked to the school, and then down to the beach.

We didn't say a lot on the way to the beach. The silence didn't feel angry, awkward, or even odd. It was just that there was nothing either of us could say to make the moment any sweeter. It already felt perfect, somehow.

When we reached the beach, a moment and yet an eternity from when we had departed, the sun was only a few degrees over the horizon. You couldn't still call it sunrise, but it was still amazing. The waves and sand both reflected the light of the new day into our eyes.

"Beautiful" Kari whispered.

"If I weren't standing next to you, I might agree... But right now, it seems almost bland."

She blushed a little, and kissed me on the cheek.

"T.K." She whispered, "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

"No, you are right... More."

"That's impossible." I nudged her playfully as I said this.

_Had I left something unsaid?_ I wondered _She looks like she's expecting something_. And suddenly, I understood.

I leaned in, and kissed her.

She kissed back, very passionately, and I matched her passion with mine. But as with all good things, the kiss, too, had to end.

As we pulled away from one another enough to breathe, I whispered, "Kari... I love you, too."

she laughed "That's a bit of an understatement, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I can't express the feelings in words." I smiled, I knew she felt the same.

"Can you try?"

"You mean everything to me."

"Oh come on, that's too easy..."

"Fine. When I asked you to the dance, I felt awkward. Its worth that a million times over. A billion times, just to hold your hand. A trillion, to kiss you like that. A quadrillion, to hear you speak a word. A quintillion, to hear you say you love me."

"I love you." She said. And I kissed her again.

A/N: Wow. I actually feared I was never going to finish writing this. In fact, I actually failed to stay entirely serious when I was writing this down on paper, and during the kiss, I had inserted an author's note saying AHEM!

I nearly fell over laughing when I saw it in my notebook.


	10. Unintentional Lie

Chapter 10: Unintentional Lie.

A/N: Um… I'm really not sure I have anything to say. Other than that Chapter 22 will be titled "Cyclical". And I'm not going to explain why. LOL, you'll just have to wait.

No, the fish story was not part of the story in my notebook. But I liked it, so I threw it in there. Ironically, this chapter had the boring title of "Date, part two" originally. But I like this one, better. Much, Much, Much better. Oh, and I am officially ignoring or being ignorant on all parts and forms of Japanese culture, climate, and whatever else I may or may not know about the rather large Pacific archipelago. That's alright, the anime was Americanized enough that I think I can get away with it. I mean, did you see the size of those apartments? Those things are big by AMERICAN standards.

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Digimon.

I don't know how long we continued on like that. I mean, kissing, and saying we loved one another, and I don't know how many times she or I tried to explain the depth of our love for on another. I think I got to being willing to die a googolplex times just to hear her say she loved me, but then again, that's not much of a measure, because, just like a story about catching a fish this big, the fish, or in this case, the love, got bigger exponentially. But, unlike the fishy story, it was still true.

But eventually, we HAD to go eat.

(A/N: Sorry. I'm sticking to my draft here, no noodle carts, so no Davis.)

We went to a small burger stand, and got burgers.

"Are you going to pay?" Kari asked

"Of course... After all, I'm the one that's willing to give up all other things for you." I said.

"Well if you put it THAT way, I might have to pay."

"Sorry, but I invited you on the date, so I get the dubious privilege of paying."

We both laughed.

"So, on to the park?"I asked.

"I don't care WHERE we go if I'm with you, T.K."

"Well then, were going there, unless you'd rather go somewhere else?"

"Do you have anywhere in mind? Because I think I want to go to the park."

"No I didn't."

"Good. I almost thought you were trying to... um..." She was blushing.

"I understand. No, I don't want you like _that_..." Talking about this made me feel awkward, "It's too soon, we are too young, and I can think of a million reasons why not."

"Good. I agree."

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I didn't mean to." I apologized.

"You know you I think you are worth it." She said.

"I love you, too." I said, saying what she meant in fewer words.

"So you have been telling all day."

We both laughed.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who sounded like a broken record back on the beach."

And we laughed again.

She seemed distracted.

"What's up?"

"I was just thinking, that would be an awkward thing for a record to get stuck on."

"Yeah... It would."

And we laughed yet again.

(A/N: My original paragraph here read "The park was nice." and then I settled in to the next part of the park scene. No, really! I made up for it by drawing up the park in the back of my notebook and then described it again.)

The park was small, and the grass was cover in dandelions. Most of it was deserted, except for a few children playing on a play structure.

Kari sat down a park bench blocked from view of the play structure by trees, and I sat down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder.

I looked at her, and went from being happy to ecstatic when I saw that she was happy. She seemed to make the same change.

We looked into each others eyes for a short moment, simply being happy.

Then I kissed her.

This kiss wasn't as long as the ones on the beach, but it was just as passionate.

When it ended and I could speak, I whispered, "Kari... I love you."

She kissed me, and then, as that one ended, She whispered "I love you, too."

I kissed her again.

And then I knew. I was a liar.

She was a liar, too, but I forgave her.

We didn't want to want each other like this, but we did.

Pressed together as we were, her body gave her lust for mine away, and mine for hers.

We pulled away from each other, shocked, embarrassed, and blushing a bright crimson.

"I'm sorry..." I began, but I trailed off awkwardly.

Partly because my body wasn't sorry. My mind was. I knew why not. I also was having a hell of keeping my body in control. We were no longer touching at all, as far apart as the park bench would allow in our awkward revelations. But my mind won, and I began to apologize again... just as she did.

"Kari... I'm sorry I ruined the moment. It was perfect, until then."

"T.K, I ruined the perfectness of the day. I'm sorry."

And then we both knew we had forgiven the other. And neither of us had forgiven ourselves.

We smiled at each other, the blush just beginning to fade from our cheeks.

And then we kissed again, unsure, but still passionate.

When we released each other, I was holding only her right hand.


	11. Sunday

Chapter 11: Sunday

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Didn't have large blocks of time available to retype during, plus, I edit while I move things from my notebook to the computer, and I wasn't in the mood to edit. I currently have 25 chapters written... Not counting chapters in a possible sequel.... Yes, I'm not done with this story, and I'm already starting a sequel. Sad, huh? Actually, two. I have one for Summer, and one for the next fall. I have the first three chapters drafted for the next fall, and have the prologue written for the second piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Surprise! I know!

I walked her home as always, and then I continued home myself. When I got home, my mother looked slightly annoyed, but mostly resigned.

"How was your date with Kari?" She asked.

"Good."

"Well that's good… I guess". Actually, she looked like she would have preferred for it to not have been, but I was in such a good mood that I managed not to care.

Kari's POV:

I walked into the house… Well, skipped, really.

Tai noticed.

"I see that your happy. I guess that's good." He said, but he sounded like it definitely wasn't."

"Yes, it is." I was annoyed with him, but not enough to break the mood that the nearly perfect date had created.

T.K's POV:

8:00:00 the next morning.

_**RIIIING. RI-**_

"T.K!" Kari practically SANG my name.

"You sound surprised" I teased.

"Yeah, I mean, it takes you half of forever to call...."

"Whatever, Kari. You take forever to pick up the phone, so..."

She giggled "Anyway, where are we going today?"

"Oh no... It's your turn to pick."

"I want to go wherever you want to go..."

"Kari, I want to go wherever you want to go, which means that you want to go wherever you want to go."

She laughed at my logic "A movie then?"

"Sounds good. Then dinner?"

"No, then LUNCH."

"Then what?"

"Do you think your brother would be happy if you missed his concert?"

"Good point. after that we do dinner?"

"I'm SO glad I did my homework on Friday."

"Yeah, I did that too, during the time that I was supposed to be sleeping... I couldn't."

"Neither could I."

"Anyway, lets hope today is as perfect as yesterday." I said.

Somehow, even after yesterday's rather awkward revelation, it had still been perfect.

"T.K... For me, it will be. After all, you'll be there."

"If its perfect for you, it'll be perfect for me, Kari."

A/N: I cut this chapter in half because I wasn't up for typing all of it yet, so I guess my fanfic has 26 chapters now. Lol.

This isn't exactly my best chapter, but it works... I guess. Yes, the chapter title sucks. That's becuase I was utterly uninspired.


	12. Movie

Chapter 12: Movie.

Disclaimer: Guess… I don't own digimon... Nor do I know HTML. Sad, because 'I don't own digimon' was supposed to be in 4 point text, colored light gray... And anyway, wont save my HTML tags. This is going to SO screw up one of my chapter titles.

We went to the theater, and selected a movie pretty much at random. That is, of the movies that we could see. We ended up with tickets to some crappy romance, and were glad that we would probably be paying more attention to each others snarky whispered comments about the movie than the movie itself. Which is just about what we did. And then we got burgers at the same burger stand as yesterday.

"T.K... Aren't you going to eat that? I thought teenage boys ate everything under the sun!" She said, referring to my half eaten burger.

"I'm not hungry." I said, and then, in a teasing whisper "Besides, the inside of your mouth tastes better."

She giggled , blushing a little, and then whispered, "I know... I'd have to say the same for my burger and your mouth."

I smiled, and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

She looked at me that way she had down on the beech yesterday, but I shook my head.

"With all these people around? Last time I checked, public displays of affection are considered rude."

"I know" she said.

"I wish we were alone, too. I want to... Well, I want, and at the same time DON'T want, so much more, too..."

She blushed, and looked a little annoyed.

I knew what I had done instantly, "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Damn right, you shouldn't have!"she practically growled. (A/N: Overreactions and anger are fun to write... And also, insanely difficult.)

"I said I was sorry" I said, but now I sounded insincere, and I knew it.

"You didn't mean it though..." She said, beginning to cry.

"Kari, PLEASE don't cry... I didn't mean to upset you..."

She looked at me, still crying.

"I won't mention it again. And I'll mean it when I say sorry if I ever upset you again."

"Good." There was an edge to her voice, but she had stopped crying at least.

"I'm _very_ sorry."

"I overreacted... I shouldn't have been angry."

"Anyway, we still have a little time before we have to go to Matt's concert. What do you want to do?"

"What ever you want."

I almost said "Kari, perhaps you should rephrase that. Whatever I TRULY want?" but I managed not to. It wouldn't have been funny, and I had JUST promised her I wouldn't bring it up again.

"I want to go wherever you want to go."

"Perhaps you should rephrase that, T.K? Wherever I REALLY want to go?"

I was a little pissed off by this comment, "Kari... You just made me promise not to bring that up..."

"Sorry." She sounded just an insincere as I had.

"... No, your not." I felt hurt.

"OK... I am sorry... And I REALLY shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah." I said, and then "But I forgive you. You weren't thinking."

"I _am_ sorry, whether I sounded like it or not."

I checked my watch. We no longer had enough time to do anything before Matt's concert. "We should get going now." I said.'

A/N: See any major spelling or grammar errors? Tell me, I'll fix them. I wan't paying a whole lot of attention when I wrote this chapter.


	13. Concert

CH. 13: Concert

A/N:Sorry every. I didn't have time/energy to type into a computer. I'm going to try to post this online more, but I may not be able to do that.

Disclaimer: Do you really need to hear this? OK, fine: See disclaimers for chapters 1-12.

Sadly, going to the concert meant being around the rest of the Digidestined, which I would have thought still included Davis. I had been worried that he might start a fight, and I had the feeling that Matt wouldn't be to happy if a fight broke out during his concert. It probably wouldn't be as bad as having his concert interrupted by digimon, which had already happened once, but it still would probably piss him off. Not that any of that mattered.

As it turned out, Davis didn't show.

This worried me almost as much as a fight starting would have.

Because this meant that I had no way to tell if Davis was still working with us. And if he wasn't working with us, he might even be working against us. And, even though I wouldn't have admitted this to his face, the idea worried me. Davis was, despite all our jibes about his intelligence, not stupid. He was just slightly reckless, and completely self assured.

Which made him all the more dangerous.

But I didn't even KNOW if he was going to turn traitor at the next opportunity. For all I knew, he was still with us.

Which made my anxiety even worse.

Kari noticed after I started pacing about 10 minutes before the concert started. (A/N: Not my best sentence ever.)

"Something bothering you?"

"I'm almost as worried about Davis NOT showing as I am him showing. What if he's working against us now?"

"T.K... I don't think Davis has any power to work against us, even if he wanted to."

"Sure... becuase, of course, having X-Veemon attack me would be FUN!"

"I don't think Davis could convince..."

"Do you remember how Wormmon worked with Ken almost up to the very end?"

"Yeah, but I think you credit Davis with too much subtlety."

"He's not STUPID... just full of himself. Which makes him more dangerous."

"I didn't say he was stupid. He _is_ full of himself. He's SURE he can take you, and all the rest of us, in a fight if he wanted to. I think we'll know if Davis decides to stab us in the back."

"You are probably right." I said. "Still... it worries me."

"I don't think he wants to be anywhere near you, T.K... For the same reason you are uneasy about being anywhere near him."

"You are right, I'm being paranoid."

"I'm not sure about that... But I think we are safe for now."

As always, Matt's band sounded good.

Afterwards, when Matt had a chance to talk to me, the first thing Matt said was, "So, you two are finally together?"

"What do you mean, finally?"

"Oh come on, EVERYONE knows you two have had feelings for one another for AGES!"

"Everyone, apparently, except for me." I said.

"Yeah... But that shouldn't really surprise you. Its often that way."

A/N:My writing style changes midway through. I also cut the chapter short and ended it awkwardly. I will fix these things, but first I need to have SOMETHING out there.

The question is: Can you find where I took my break?


	14. Sunset

Chapter 14: Sunset:

A/N: I have decided to take pride in my work and not rewrite chapter 13. That, and I'm not sure what I would change. I have a chapter titled "names" that I will eventually publish. It, among other things, illustrates why I used the Americanized names. Its right after a chapter titled 'trust'.

Disclaimer: Cam94509 does not, I repeat, does... NOT... OWN... DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

15 minutes later:

The beach:

Sunset.

"It's beautiful" Kari said quietly.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Oh come on, that's so cliche."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"I'm sure you can be more creative then that!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to" I said

"I'll tickle you if you don't."

"Tickle me then."

"I'll..." She whispered, trying to sound threatening and dramatic "kiss you if you don't!"

"Oh NO! Anything but THAT!" I tried to say, but lost my sad attempt at deadpan and started laughing before I managed to get the word 'anything' out of my mouth.

She started laughing with me.

As soon as we regained control of ourselves, we looked back at the setting sun.

"Kari... I love you." I said.

"I'm starting to believe that... But I'm still not sure I'm just dreaming."

"Who's being cliche now, Kari?"

"You."

"How so?" I asked, faking outrage.

She giggled. "I mean, acting like some 'prince charming' is always cliche."

"I'm using cliches. You take that back, or I'll tickle you!"

"Yeah right... I'd love to see you try."

"You asked for it!" I said, laughing, and tickled her.

"Hey... Sto..p!" She managed to get out between giggles.

"You have to say 'you aren't using cliches' before I stop" I said, with mock severity.

"You... are..n't... using cliches" She said.

"What?"

"Stop!" She laughed.

"Fine..." I said.

As we turned our attention to the sunset, the sunset ended, leaving me feeling slightly empty.

This weekend was over. Two perfect days, but that was all I got before I had to go back to school, meaning less time together, and more time in those stupid things called classes in which we were supposedly learning. All I was learning was how to disguise my boredom, and a little in algebra, although I didn't much like the teacher.

"Kari.... I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Yeah right..."

"Your right, it is."

I kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled, and kissed me back.

And then we were silent.

I sighed. "I guess I should walk you home now."

she nodded, "Yeah..."

"Don't worry. We always have the time after school."

I took her hand, and walked her home.


	15. Small peice of Chapter 15

Chapter 15, part one.

A/N:I cut half of this chapter part off to begin with. In my binder, I had a complicated thing on the roots of a parabola for the line about problem #7... But I chickened out in the end, not actually sure if I was right... even though I had proved it both ways I knew how.

Ok... This fanfic is a crossover with season 3. Not becuase I wanted to write a crossover to begin with, but becuase it made the most sense. I'm not sure if the digiworld in season three is really intelligent, but if the Ark gets to be, than I'm willing to bet the world does, too. Anyways, I've actually scratched all the plans I had in the story to begin with, because I found a way to cut out a handful of really repetitive chapters. However, I WILL find a way to include the chapter titled names, becuase it was one of my favorites I have ever written.

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, and I'm not up for being creative right now… Because, of course, righting a good chapter is easier than righting a good disclaimer: P

The next morning:

Algebra was really boring, and, to be honest, I had more interesting things to think about. Like... where I was going to go with Kari next weekend.

"Kari, the answer to problem 7 please?"

"What?" She asked. Apparently, she had also been daydreaming.

"Question #7! And if I catch you not paying attention again, you'll be serving detention!"

I decided that I would have to pay attention as well.

Just after the school day ends:

I walked up next to Kari.

"Hey, I don't think I understood Question 7 on my math homework. Can you explain it too me?" I teased.

She giggled "Only if you explain what I had to the L.A. assignment"

I laughed.

We walked into the computer lab.

All of the digidestined were there... Except for one.

Davis was missing. But apparently, we were the last ones in, becuase Izzy began his new to tell us his new plan.

"So." He began "Ken and I have a plan. But first, I have a few things to explain. Well, actually, a LOT of things to explain.

Recently, I figured out a few things. Some hints from Genai here, some other info that the rest of you wouldn't know about there... It just suddenly all clicked for me.

First, the 'world', although 'plane of existence' might be a more apt phrase, we're 'colliding', I'm not sure what word to replace that with, is much like the digital world we're all used to. It appears to be intellegent in and of itself, though.


End file.
